Strange Love
by Katnj
Summary: Story begins with a evil plan that tori and chloe test out to see Dereks reaction! CLEREK!  Im sorry i stink at summarys
1. A little prank

**Well hi there! This is my first fanfic so judge nicely but with reasonable critic! HORRAY FOR CLEREK!**

**Chloe: Hey Katie! How's your obsession with Derek?**

**Me: I love him but you took him from me!**

**Chloe: (Evilly grins) But I know your secret so be nice**

**Me: DON'T SAY IT! SHUT UP!**

**Chloe: you don't own DARKEST POWERS INCLUDING DEREK!**

**Me: Grrrrr….**

Chloe's POV

In the morning, the sun shone in my eyes. Ugh, stupid light where are my curtains…wait, this isn't my room. This is one of the safe house rooms, crap. Well that's a downer, I let out a sigh, and heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said. Tori opened my door and said "Unless you want to go hungry, you better get down there before Derek eats everything in his path." Ah same old Tori and her loving sarcasm.

"Be there soon. Need to change." I said

"Yeah only 'cuz you finally got boobs but your bra's so small it gives you a pushup to show Wolf Boy and Lover Boy. Question is which one do you want to look at them?." Tori said with a wink and ran off before I could react.

Dang. Like I would ever want them to look at my…. Do I? Nahhhh… Stupid Tori for making me think about it. I put my to small bra on, along with a white t shirt that was a V neck, and blue jeans. I looked in the mirror and saw Tori's point. My boobs have gotten bigger and I have cleavage. Hmmmm….. I think I'm going to test out Tori's point and see what happens.

I head downstairs while pulling my shirt down a bit. First I go to Tori in the living room and ask "Wanna help me with a project?" I said with a evil grin. Tori says "I like that grin. It's a "I have a plan to mess with someone" face". That's when I whisper the plan to Tori…

I walk into the room in a black bra on with a white shirt which was clearly emphasized, that was a scoop neck, then Tori gave me her new black skinny jeans. I have to say I looked…. Well lets just say there was a slight Victoria's Secret look to it. (Wink wink). I walked into the kitchen were Derek, Simon, and of course Tori were.

I sat at the table across from the two targets and grabbed a plate with bacon, eggs, and orange juice, I slouched over and asked " So how'd you two sleep last night"

Derek said "Well pretty good except for the fact that…" He looked up and his jaw dropped and from what I could see, from the black hair in his face, his eyes popping out from his head. I batted my eyes and ask innocently " Are you okay Derek? Something wrong?"

"What do you mean Chlo…." This time it was Simon who looked up and choked on his water. I smirked hiding my laugh and looked over to Tori.

"I think the necromancer gots his tough." Tori said and burst into laughter.

Derek looked at my face for the first time this morning and said" Ummm… Uhhh…. How's your boob?" Then Simon breaking from his trance and Tori burst into laughter.

"WAIT! I meant food!" Derek got up hastily, and in the progress shaking the table and spilling my orange juice on my shirt.

I jumped up which made my boobs jump up a bit and said "Oh my gosh! Anyone have a napkin?"

Derek was the first to intervene and started dabbing it on my cleavage with wide eyes, while mumbling sorry's . "Ohhhh looks like Derek wants some huh Wolf Boy?" Tori said in between bits of laughter's. Derek blushed so red he looked like a tomato.

"Derek it's okay I think I'm just going to change my shirt." I said. Then I ran up the stairs to my room and broke into laughter. Derek's reaction was MUCH better then I thought it would be. Once done laughing I took my shirt off and went to the dresser to see what I could steal from Tori. She store's all her clothes in my room because my closet was bigger.

While in my search I hear a gasp behind me. I spun around to see of all people Derek. Uh oh. "Oh geez.. I'm sorry Chloe I'll go." Derek said while spining around to the door I almost yelled "wait!" He stopped and I said "Close the door, and don't look at me until I get changed. Okay?" Derek mumbled yea.

I turned to the dresser and put on my while crew shirt took a good look at the mirror and then tapped him on the shoulder. Then he turned around and said "I'm sorry I've been a pig…. Or a very horny wolf. Sooo.. Yeah just wanted to say that." Then Derek tried to walk away but…..

**Cliff hanger! Haha! I'll be posting the second chapter sometime this week. I PROMISE! Major Clerek action!**


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Alright! I'm back with my new chapter! Im going to solve the cliff hanger!**

**I don't own darkest powers or… orrr…. DEREK! Boo hoo ****L**

_Chloe pov_

_Then Derek tried to walk away but…_

..I grabbed on to his arm. "Derek it's okay I'm not mad. To tell you the truth Tori and I

wanted to see how you and Simon would react. No need to feel ashamed." I used my best

cheery act with the speech but Derek's facial expression changed completely. He seemed to be smiling now.

"A joke huh? Interesting…" Derek seemed to be lost in his thought. Then he abruptly turned and walked away. I'm a bit scared because I really didn't like that expression.

**Next Day**

The next day things seemed to be very normal. I got dressed after washing the icky black dye out of my hair - It's a dark brown that makes my eyes look bluer then usually. I might keep it like that. After breakfast I went outside, to relax. I didn't want to go out in the front yard so I thought the back would be best.

"Hey Chloe! Come out and help me and Derek wash Andrew's car! It's all muddy from the trip." Simon yelled. Well then guess I'm not going out back. I walked through the old fashioned living room with the red walls, grand father clock and strangely a flat screen. Guess Andrew has fun during football season.

Then out the front door I see the sexiest thing alive. Derek in a white wet T-Shirt. His 8 pack showing clearly while cleaning Andrew's truck. Holy shit.

Then his green eyes locked with my blue, his black hair dripping wet over his face, beads of water coming off him. I almost fainted until I realized.. _he wanted pay back…_Okay he wants to play it that way I'll show him pay back. I ran back inside for something that I think will come in handy…

_Derek's POV_

Holy crap. She just ran back inside after seeing me, I thought I was going to have to give her the Heimlich maneuver because she turned all red… then purple.. but she seemed to have recovered and ran inside. When her blue eyes connected with mine I felt….. Something amazing. Something I wasn't used too. Suddenly there was a wash cloth in my face and I was pretty much blind. "Argghh? What the.." then I saw her.

In a freaking red bikini that showed almost everything. Her brownish hair glowing under the sun, eyes sparkling, and…. Smiling evilly yet sexy. Then I realized…._she wants a war…_ Guess I'm gonna have to take out the big guns.

Chloe's POV

When I came out with the bikini I threw a wash cloth at Derek playfully. The bikini was from Tori who wanted to see Derek stutter and blush again. "Arrgghhh! What the…" Then he saw me.

We just looked at each other first. Derek's eyes locked with mine once again after trailing the curves of my body. Well what curves I have I mean. Then I saw the glint in his eye and he knew once again that I wanted war. A very, very sexy war. Let the games begin.


End file.
